musicvideofandomcom-20200223-history
His Cheeseburger
{| border="0" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="0" style="width: 100%; " | His Cheeseburger is the eighth Silly Song from VeggieTales and it's Mr. Lunt's first song. It is about Jerry trying to order a cheeseburger. Production Mike Nawrocki originally had the idea of a song called "Drive-Thru Girl" about Larry trying to hit on a girl from the drive-thru. He later changed it to "His Cheeseburger" as he didn't feel it sounded like Larry, but later discovered it as a bit creepy. He assumed it'd be more funny if it was about cheeseburgers, and added Jerry in with Mr. Lunt singing. He and Kurt got inspiration from listening to albums of Meatloaf and Air Supply. Kurt stated in the End of Silliness commentary that Mike slightly copied it from a Spanish soap opera he used to watch, otherwise known as a telenovela. Fun Facts Trivia *At the beginning if the Silly Song, Larry was originally going to perform his Silly Song "Bear Trap", until Archibald interrupted and cancelled the Silly Song and moving onto this one. The "Bear Trap" Silly Song was going to really be performed as a Silly Song for Moe and the Big Exit, until the Boyz in the Sink interrupted and performed their own Silly Song A Mess Down In Egypt. As a result, the Bear Trap Silly Song was left unfinished. *This is the only Silly Songs with Larry food song in Softimage. *According to the audio commentary, a few lyrics to the unfinished "Bear Trap" Silly Song (which was originally intended to have a similar tune to "His Cheeseburger") were as follows: **"She said to me, 'You're stuck in a bear trap. And you may need some help getting out.'" **"She said... '...Something...Something...Something...And I think that that moose has gout.'" *Tait performs a cover of this song on VeggieRocks!. *This, along with "The Forgive-O-Matic", was featured on the TV version of The Gourds Must Be Crazy. Also, during it's airing, Archibald's line about silly songs being cancelled has been cut off and just goes directly to the song. *This appeared on "WOW 1999". Remarks * Jerry asks if he's at Burger Bell, and the person "taking the order" confirms he is. This doesn't explain, though, how somehow he knows the billboard is advertising a half-price offer for Denny's when the name of the restaurant isn't even mentioned on the billboard. * There must be little worry of loitering at Burger Bell since Jerry is able to sleep off the night in the drive-thru without being towed. Then again there might've been no one working at the restaurant after closing who surely would've seen Jerry and called police, though that would also beg the question of why the restaurant has no security cameras anywhere. * Mentioning that the world ran out of cheese and then looking if cheese was dropped seems to be a bit of hypocrisy. * The foreign versions have the same instrumental as Mess Down in Egypt's Beartrap Song intro, while the English one got a different exclusive banjo one. *Later versions after 2003 remove the opening where Archibald cancels the songs. Real World References * Burger Bell is a parody of Burger King and Taco Bell. * Larry's hat resembles Davey Crockett's hat. * Denny's is an American diner. Category:Animated Videos Category:Videos shot in a bar or restaurant Category:Videos shot at night Category:1998 Videos Category:Car Ride Videos